Jazz Fenton
Jazmine "Jazz" Fenton is a fictional character from the Nickelodeon's hit show Danny Phantom. She is the intelligent and the oldest child of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the older sister of Danny Fenton. Appearance/History Danny may have the super powers in his family, but Jazz has the brains and social skills. She started off the show as the intelligent older sibling who immediately berated her parents' "sick obsession" with ghosts as well as often overprotecting Danny to the point of annoyance (something she didn't realize initially)"Danny’s at a very critical stage on the development of his peer group; he’s already considered a clumsy nerd, the last thing he needs is you two confirming it!", Splitting Images while viewing herself as the most normal member of the family. Although viewers have never seen her with any of her own friends or colleagues at home or school, Jazz has a brilliant mind, is popular and well liked in her school, and studies child psychology; she is frequently trying to stop her parents from thinking about and fighting ghosts in favor of a more normal career. Jazz tends to unintentionally act a little cold to others, or as Danny put it, like "a conceited snob"; but the viewer often sees a kinder, more compassionate Jazz (even when no one else does), especially in regards to Danny and her parents. She is always looking out for her little brother. Jazz eventually accepted that ghosts are real sentient beings when she found out about Danny's dual identities when she saw him transforming behind Nasty Burger. Danny, however, was unaware that she had witnessed him transforming and discovered his secret. At first, Jazz tried to question Sam and Tucker, Danny's friends, but she soon realized that they would not betray Danny's secret. When Jazz rescues him by the next day while in ghost form, Jazz pretended to be scared of him and runs away, proclaiming "He'll tell me when he's ready". As a result, Danny held no clue of his sister's own benefit agenda to continuously cover for him when he's out capturing ghosts. "Whatever he's doing, I'm sure it has nothing to do with ghosts.", Teacher of the Year Jazz gradually changed in her views of ghost hunting when she was forced to accompany her father in barricading their own home, protecting it from a massive ghost invasion (sent by Vlad to murder Jack). In spite of herself (proclaiming her ghost hunting is nothing but a social experiment), she found herself enjoying it, easily adapting to the Fenton equipments; this has since carried on in future episodes. Jazz eventually embraced her childhood as much as her young adult persona, proving even she doesn't need to be the adult all the time, ultimately creating a balance between the two. After Danny reworked a desolate timeline so he wouldn't become Dark Danny, his sister ultimately confessed it was she who sent him the note 10 years into the future to inform him about Vlad (and what started the chain reaction that helped Danny return to his present and combat Dark Danny) whereupon Danny recognized her handwriting and her trademark headband (to secure the note), revealing her knowledge of his secret identity. Danny and Jazz, in a touching moment, hug--finally able to get past the secret and grow closer together. Jazz then began to try and take a more active role in Danny's ghost fighting; though as well meaning as she can be, her inexperience has resulted in more than a few embarrassing defeats for Danny (sucking him into the Fenton Thermos) which almost ended in the two siblings drifting apart. To prove Danny wrong, Jazz ventured to the home of Vlad Masters (a.k.a. Plasmius) in hopes of helping Danny out, but was forced into combat with Danny. After working together to defeat Plasmius, the two smoothed out their conflict, Jazz reverting back to her old method of covering up for him by being a distraction. In gratitude, Danny dubbed her a member of Team Phantom, a role she played more fully when she teamed up with Maddie and Sam to defeat Spectra, Ember, and Kitty when they overtook Amity Park by possessing all the women and removing all the men. With her newfound love of ghosts, she expressed it as part of her social life, going as far as writing her college entrance thesis on Ghost Envy. At the end of the series, Jazz revealed the truth about Danny's ghost powers to their parents when she thought he was killed in a crash. Later, when he turned up in one piece, she encouraged him to finally reveal to the rest of the world who he was. Personality/Weakness Jazz, being the older sister and feeling the most rational of the family, takes it upon herself to be the "mature" figure, often criticizing her parents' obsession with ghosts and protecting her younger brother. While she may not know it, she often uses her intelligence as a means of superiority over others, going completely bonkers if she's shown to be wrong and often using her older sister status to "boss" Danny around, acting more like a mother than a sister. Simply put, she's more of an adult stuck in a teen's body. Ultimately, she means well, using her knowledge to point her parents in a more "normal" direction and keeping an overprotective eye on Danny, even if it sometimes is quite an annoyance to others. Yet Jazz eventually developed as the show progressed, starting off as a rather snobbish genius who refuse to be assiocated with her parents while maintaining a serious attitude, only for her to later discover how much fun ghost hunting is and embracing it, as well as toning down her serious nature and discovering her inner child while still being her supportive self. Her sudden increased interest in ghosts has caused Jazz to imply or hint she is suffering from "ghost envy" when she states she desires to be a ghost to get her parents' attention. In addition, she develops a deep respect for her brother's selflessly heroic nature and attempts to support him."I know, and I've been covering for you with mom and dad because I'm proud of you and the good that you do.", The Ultimate Enemy She helps Danny by continuously covering his identity from suspecting eyes--particularly their parents. She is also terrible at giving ghosts names, (Crate Creep = Box Ghost, Lunch-A-Belle = Lunch Lady, Ghost X = Skulker, Creep Walkers = Sleep Walkers, etc.) and making puns. Jazz is very intelligent. A cunning strategist, she brings a new dimension to Team Phantom (with Danny considered to be a physical threat, while Tucker is the technology expert) that can save them in the most unexpected times. Her strategy skills showed to be useful when she went undercover to seek out Vlad's secrets in his castle ; manipulated Freakshow, giving Danny a suggestion that helped him defeat the villain ; and concocted the plan to capture three ghosts and reverse their effects on the town. She is apparently popular in her school and very social (though at one point in "The Ultimate Enemy", a group of girls walked away nonchalantly after she expressed her desires to reach a high ranking college). "Girls' Night Out" revealed Jazz as bad a singer as Tucker, "Frightmare" revealed that Jazz's worst fear/nightmare is being married to a dim witted jock and that her dream is to teach at Yale University as a professor, and it is hinted at in "Reality Trip" that Jazz has a case of "ghost envy" as through out her life the subject of ghosts has gained more of her parents attention then she has along with the fact that her younger brother has ghost powers. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Prior to the series (and revealed in "My Brother's Keeper"), when Jazz was 10 years old and Danny was still 8 years old, brother and sister were close and used to talk all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "a fink" analyzing everything he'd say. Her relationship with her brother at first seem to be strained as he often viewed her as snobbish, cold, and annoying no matter how much she tried to bond with him, often worrying about him and protecting him, basically treating him like a helpless child that needs guidance and direction. Over the course of the story, their bond has strengthened with both of them looking out for one another, with Jazz finally realizing Danny is more responsible and mature then she thought--and eventually hero."Nice job, little brother--or should I say "hero?", Phantom Planet Jack and Maddie Fenton She wasn't too keen on their ghost obsession at the beginning, feeling rather the odd man out with the two (the parents for the most part never took her reasonings seriously). Jazz slowly started to understand her parents' job and ghost obsession when she stepped in their shoes, eventually growing into an obsession just as much as her parents. Her probable status as having a half ghost brother has presumably upped the ante just as well. She has since come to better respect her parents, if not still criticizing them instead for often overdoing it. Jack has admitted that Jazz is his favorite (even though she looks nothing like him), and is hinted that Jazz's name was his idea.Jack" Well, my cat Jasmine won't listen anymore., Masters of All Time Sam Manson and Tucker Foley Although Jazz is never seen with friends of her own age she has been known to hang out with Danny's friends, if not to play a more active role as a member of Team Phantom. Sam at first is critical towards Jazz, but later warms up to her in "Girls' Night Out", the two eventually getting along. Her relationship with Tucker isn't explored as much, but it is clear she thinks of him as a friend. Johnny 13 She encountered Johnny when he rescued her from a runaway rollar coaster that he secretly triggered in order to gain her attention so she could act as the host of his girlfriend Kitty. Given Kitty's scarf and jacket as a gift from Johnny, Jazz slowly was possessed by it; had Danny not stopped Johnny in the last minute Jazz would have been trapped forever in the Ghost Zone. Dark Danny Jazz met her little brother's future evil self when he was planning to cheat on the C.A.T to ensure his future would come to pass. He revealed his true self to her--due to Jazz pointing out she knew Danny's secret as a half-ghost, which he was surprised she knew as much as Danny, maybe even more--and knocked her unconscious twice during their run-in. It is evident also that Jazz thought that something was wrong with Danny, but turned away her suspicions. Freakshow Jazz seems to have a small connection with him, due to the fact that they both have ghost envy going as far as wishing they both were ghosts. She also seems to have a small level of sympathy towards him because of this one similarity. References Category:Characters Category:Humans